Multilayer films having a plurality of adhesive films and a pressure-sensitive adhesive film formed on a support film include, for example, die bonding-dicing integrated films wherein a die bonding adhesive layer and a dicing pressure-sensitive adhesive layer are formed on a support film.
Such multilayer films may be produced, for example, by a method in which a die bonding film comprising a support film and adhesive layers formed on the support film and separated at a prescribed spacing is laminated with a dicing film comprising a base film and pressure-sensitive adhesive layers formed on the base film, with the adhesive layers and the pressure-sensitive adhesive layers facing inward (Patent document 1).
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-221336